haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
The Hunt (狩り, Kari) is chapter four of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter four of volume one. Summary Three days after the club was formed, Yozora tells Sena (who bought a tea set and is drinking tea) and Kodaka that they need to play games. Kodaka tells Yozora that only kids play games as Yozora calls him naive and for modern students, it's actually a normal thing to play games. Yozora then named some famous Super Famicon and Omega Drive as Kodaka agrees that they do sound nice. Yozora said that it is not important and slammed the table, causing the tea to spill on Sena's hands. Sena was not too amused and was even more angered when she realized that Yozora actually wanted to flip the entire teapot over her. Yozora then ignored Sena's outbursts and took out her Play Station Portable with the game, Monster Hunter (MonKari). Yozora then said that yesterday when she was going out at a family restaurant alone (to which Kodaka was honestly shocked to know) she saw a group of people playing it. Sena then asked what does it have to do with the club as Yozora ignored Sena again and turned on her PSP. Sena then said that now that she thought about it, some of the girls in her class play this game too. Yozora then says that the game allows for co-op play and hence should be able to improve on conversation. Sena then says that despite hating to play with Yozora, she will still do it as Yozora hits Sena while the latter cries angrily. Kodaka then asks Sena if she has a PSP as Sena said that she don't but all she has to do is to ask one of her male classmates to get one for her and it will be done as Yozora cursed. On Monday, Kodaka brought his sister's PSP and the game disc to the club while both Yozora and Sena brought their respective ones too. Sena then lied and said that she only played the game for a bit. Yozora then starts the game. Sena then asked who will be the host. Yozora then suggests the player with the highest level will host the game. Yozora then asked Kodaka and Sena's levels as Kodaka replied that he is still at level one (since the game was hard and he did not have much time) while Yozora said that she reached level three as Kodaka was intrigued by Yozora's skill. Sena then says that she managed to reach level five, the maximum level as both Yozora and Kodaka were shocked. When being asked, about how she did it, Sena quickly says that she did not play much, showing out an obvious lie. Yozora then grabbed the PSP from Sena and saw that Sena played a grand total of 53 hours. Yozora then got angry at Sena'a stats and threw the PSP away while Sena tried to catch it but hurt herself and falls on the floor. Yozora then took out her handkerchief, not to help Sena but to rub Sena's face hard revealing Sena's deep, black eyes. Yozora then wants Sena to explain Sena said that even a lion will do its best when hunting and Sena decides to host the game. Yozora then said that she might as well do it with the "game-crazed little girl" as Kodaka's perspective of Sena's determination changed a bit. The three then went into the game. Yozora then snickered on Kodaka's game character with light blond hair as Yozora mocks Kodaka as Sena says that he wants to be a blond foreigner. Yozora then says that the face looks female as well and makes fun of Kodaka's game name, Taka (Hawk). Kodaka then says that it's not important since its just a game. Kodaka was then, very tempted to say how Sena's character is a splitting image of her and that Sena is a narcissist while thinking that Yozora's game name, Night is equally lame. (Yozora's name literally means Night Sky) Yozora then says that its time to start the game as the trio moved forward. However, Sena used her weapon and slashed directly towards Yozora. Yozora shrieked from the betrayal. Yozora then angrily demanded what is Sena thinking as Sena lied saying that she messed up the controls. Yozora then held back her urge to kill and says they need to continue. However, "Night" walked away from Kodaka and Sena and when she's at a safe distance, Yozora in a monotonic voice says that she pressed the wrong button and shot at Sena. Sena then says that Yozora was doing it on purpose. As Yozora tells her not to do baseless accusations. Sena then used some potions to restore her health as Yozora clicked her tongue, confirming Sena's thoughts. Then, four huge wolfs came up as "Taka" readies his battle position. Sena then easily killed off three wolves and was about to finish the final one when Yozora shot Sena again and lied saying that she was trying to protect her but failed. That instant when Sena was revived, she hacked "Night" with her sword and with three deaths, the mission failed. Yozora and Sena then pushed the blame to each other as Kodaka tells them to calm down and at least finish the game first. Both then agreed. Sena then restarted the game and when both Sena and "Night" faced each other, “DIE!” To Kodaka's dismay, both players rushed to kill each other. Kodaka finally gave up on them and decides to go forage some herbs and items from the map and got a Dragon Ore. Meanwhile, both Yozora and Sena are still trying to kill each other. When the school ends, Yozora supposedly won the brawl with a score of 37 to Sena's 36 but at the cost of all of her valuable items. Both people then complained that games like these are no fun after all. Kodaka then said that why would they even play a co-op game in the first place as both girls replied "What ?!" and Kodaka quieted down. However, even after Sena and Yozora stopped playing, Kodaka still played MonKari and he was rather sad to know that he needed an item that he cannot find no matter what. However, one day, during lunch break, Kodaka noticed that two of his peers are playing MonKari and decides to be friends with them. When Kodaka approached them, the two started to look frightened as Kodaka thinks that if he asked them to join their network game, they would calm down. "Hey, I play MonKari too. Could any of you trade Dorasuposu's head (ドラスポスの頭'') with me? " The two then got very strained smiles on their faces and asked Kodaka if he liked anything else like Gidosinusu's horn (ギドスノスの角) and basically, anything they want. ''"Ahh, but I don’t have any good items to trade with you guys." "M-Meat is fine! Or Healing Potion! I-if not, then herbs are fine!" "……Really? Thanks." Because of that, Kodaka got some powerful equipment but soon after, rumors that "Kodaka Hasegawa blackmails other students in the classroom in broad daylight" began to circulate around school. Kodaka wonders why does it always happen to him. Trivia * The game, Monster Kariudo (MonKari) is an obvious allusion to the popular Japanese RPG game, Monster Hunter. * Super Famicon and Omega Drive are based on Super Famicom and Sega Mega Drive, both gaming consoles from the mid-1990's. * The Play Stati Portable (PSP) is based on the Play Station Portable.